The film of a Group IV metal oxide such as silicon oxide, titanium oxide, zirconium oxide and hafnium oxide shows various electrical properties such as relative permittivity and electrical resistivity, or various optical properties such as light transmittance and refractive index, based on difference in the composition, crystal structure or the like. Therefore, the Group IV metal oxide film is used as a semiconductor element, an optical element or the like in many devices and is expected to hereafter more extend its industrial usefulness. The technique for producing the Group IV metal oxide film is roughly classified into two methods, that is, dry method and wet method. The dry method includes a sputtering method, ion plating, a vapor deposition method, a CVD method, and the like, and these film-forming methods generally require a large vacuum apparatus. The wet method includes a sol-gel method, a metal organic deposition method (Metal Organic Deposition; MOD method), and the like. In the case of forming a Group IV metal oxide film by the wet method, the quality of the obtained Group IV metal oxide film is greatly affected by the kind of film-forming material and the film-forming temperature. Non-Patent Document 1 discloses Si(tBuNCH═CHNtBu)(OtBu)2 having a tert-butoxy group and a synthesis method therefor but is completely silent on using the silicon compound as a material for producing a silicon-containing thin film. Patent Document 1 discloses a diazasilacyclopentene derivative containing an unsubstituted alkyloxy group having a carbon number of 1 to 3, a synthesis method therefor, and a method for producing a silicon oxide thin film by CVD method using the derivative as a material. However, there is absolutely no description stating that a film-forming material suitable for the film forming process by wet method is obtained by reacting the diazasilacyclopentene derivative with an oxidizing agent. Patent Document 2 discloses a titanium complex having a diazatitanacyclopentene skeleton containing an alkyloxy group having a carbon number of 1 to 16, which may be substituted with a fluorine atom, a production method therefor, and a method for producing a titanium oxide thin film by CVD method using the complex as a material. However, there is absolutely no description stating that a film-forming material suitable for the film formation by wet method is obtained by reacting the titanium complex with an oxidizing agent.
In addition, Non-Patent Documents 2, 3 and 4 describe a titanium compound crosslinked by a titanium atom-containing bridging oxygen atom. However, Non-Patent Documents 2 and 3 are completely silent on using the titanium compound as a film-forming material solution or as to a Group IV metal oxide film.
Patent Document 3 describes a solution of a titanium compound crosslinked by a titanium atom-containing bridging oxygen atom, and an oxide film formed of the solution. The oxide film described in Patent Document 3 is an oxide film formed from a sol solution.
Non-Patent Document 5 describes a zirconium compound crosslinked by a zirconium atom-containing bridging oxygen atom. However, Non-Patent Document 5 is completely silent on using the zirconium compound as a film-forming material or as to a Group IV metal oxide film.